Dear, Rachel
by Angel Scones
Summary: Rachel finds an unexpected letter in her locker. I got this idea from another story i wrote called the letter. Part 2 is The proposal
1. Dear, Rachel

**I took this idea from my story the letter. I thought it sounded better this way. Hopefully you think the same.**

Rachel Berry walked to her locker just trying to get through the day. She had been slushed twice already and didn't have another change of clothes. She just wanted to get to glee and go home. Not really wanting to face Finn after breaking up with him the week before. Opening her locker an envelope fell out addressed to her she didn't recognize the hand writing. Picking it up her stuffed her books in her locker and headed off to glee carrying the letter. Opening the letter while she walked she started reading wondering who could have stuck it in her locker.

_Dear Rachel,_

_I feel that the time has come for me to be completely honest with you. I know it will be a lot to take in so just bear with my please. _

_I hope that you will still love me when I am finished. I hope you won't be embarrassed by me in anyway, or be annoyed when I watch the Dr. Who instead of Funny Girl. I hope that you will remember that I am a cheerleader. Not a football player. I hope you remember I like bacon, but will eat a salad if you asked me to._

_I will never compare you to other girls, no one compares to you. I hope to make you laugh, take care of you when you're sick and be trustworthy. I know that I may have to earn your trust for the way I have treated you. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me._

_I pray that you'll love me despite my tendency to forget birthdays, and if your parents come to dinner and I am there sorry if I happen to embarrass you. I will remember you like daises, not roses and that your favorite color changes with your mood._

_Please know I will constantly act strong in control but on the inside I am actually lost and confused (don't tell Santana). Please don't worry if I hurt myself. Instead be there to mend my wounds with kisses._

_Understand that loving each other means being together, but not all of the time. We should never bail on our responsibilities. Also understand that I may at times act jealous and overly protective, but only because I have in securities not because you are doing anything wrong._

_Please know that I might be too shy to kiss you first but please don't be afraid to kiss. I won't push you away I'm sure your kisses will be perfect. Please know that I am sensitive ...in a manly tough kind of way. If I do cry, please know it isn't because of you just hold me close, and I'll heal quickly. If it is because of you, I will heal just the same._

_Please be honest with me without being to hurtful. I promise to always be honest with you because you deserve honesty, and I promise to open doors for you and but your ticket when we go to the movies. _

_NO you're not fat, so please don't constantly ask, and you don't need makeup either. Oh, and don't be upset if you cut your hair and I don't notice. I still love you in a those sweaters and skirts even those socks._

_I hope you don't think that I'm asking too much of you. I hope you understand that I'm a little nervous and very scared. I wish I could tell you how and when I fell in love you. I just know I did. I wish I could tell you our love would last forever. Every relationship is a new game of cards and I have never been good at cards. I promise I will try my best to be kind and love you dearly for all that you are, without expecting too much from you. I promise to protect you in every way possible. _

_Thank you listening (finishing this letter.) If you're wonderful brain hasn't figured it out yet. I love you, Rachel and I always have._

_With Love, _

_Quinn Fabray_

Upon finishing the letter Rachel wiped her eyes and walked in the choir room. Seeing Quinn, sitting next to Santana. Rachel smiled when she noticed that Quinn was biting her finger nail nervously. Without saying a signal word Rachel walked over pressed the blonde into her chair and kissed her. When they needed to breath Rachel broke the kiss leaned her head against Quinn's and said the five simplest words in the world.

"I love you too, Quinn"

**As always feel free to review good or bad I can take it. **


	2. Dear, Quinn

Quinn had just opened her locker for what she thought would be the last time. All the seniors were sent to clean out the lockers for the new students coming in next year. She wanted to get it over as quick as possible because Rachel was at her house waiting for her they had an evening planned out of just lounging on the couch watching their favorite movies and being all cuddly. Opening her locker Quinn found an envelope taped to the door smiling when she seen the gold stars that were holding it in place she carefully removed it and opened the letter. A smile on her face remembering a letter that she herself wrote not that long ago. She began reading….

_Dear, Quinn_

_Hey Beautiful, I just wanted to do something simple to say I love you and to put that smile I love so much back on your face. I want everyone to know how much you mean to me. Ever since you have entered my life, I've been flying on Cloud 9 and I have not come down yet._

_It's the end of the day and I was thinking about you, as usual. I want you to know how much I sincerely love the countless hours we spend talking. It means so much to me. It truly seems like I've known you forever and I honestly can't imagine life without you now._

_There will be no looking back, no second thoughts and no regrets. I love you and only you ... and that love will only grow stronger. Sometimes life hits you with unexpected things that take you totally by surprise. All I can say is you're the best surprise life has given me and your capacity for love, caring, and understanding never ceases to amaze me. I've truly been blessed by finding you and I'll never let you go._

_I tell you this every day, but you are the most beautiful person I know, inside and out and I see that more clearly with each passing day. I love everything about you, about us. You do something to me that no other has, you have made me so happy, and the happiest I've ever been. You give me the most amazing feelings inside, the feeling of being in love with you._

_I still don't know what I did to be so lucky to have you in my life, my dream come true... I am so thankful though. In this short time that we've been together, we have grown so much and I can't wait to see what the future holds for us. I love you, with all my heart and soul, always and forever!_

_It takes a strong person to accomplish everything that you have in your life, I am proud of you that you stick to your goals, you have improved your life so much from what it was before and I am so happy that you respect my beliefs as I respect yours. You say that you are going to make me a happy woman ... well; you have already done that, just by being you and showing me love and being so open with your feelings. You are what I dreamed of when I was a little girl, someone with integrity, honesty, love, affection, beautiful, and with such a charming personality. I never thought I would find you, but here you are._

_I was on my way to bed and wanted to write you a little note. Thank you so much for having so much faith in me and in us as a couple. Thank you for making me a better person, and for giving your heart to me and opening up so much. You are wonderful ... to me, to my friends, to my family. You make me really happy._

_I love you so much, and can't wait to give you my heart and soul. I don't care about anything else in the world because I am in love with you I am the luckiest girl in the world to be called your girlfriend, I'm truly honored. Thank you._

_I was thinking about you, as usual. I want you to know how much I sincerely love the times we've spent talking. It means so much to me. It truly seems like I've known you forever and I honestly can't imagine life without you now. There will be no looking back, no second thoughts and no regrets. I want you and need only you ... and that love will only grow stronger. Do not be scared my love. Sometimes life hits you with unexpected things that take you totally by surprise. All I can say is you're the best surprise life has given me and your capacity for love, caring, and understanding never ceases to amaze me. I've truly been blessed by finding you and I'll never let you go even if I have to carry you all the way to New York on my back._

_Love always,_

_Rachel_

Walking into her girlfriends house a little while later Quinn spied her sitting on the couch watching her favorite show though she wouldn't admit being a teenager and watching sponge bob would not make the brunette and more popular. Smiling Quinn leaned over the back of the couch and kissed Rachel on the top of her head, before walking around the couch and sitting next to her.

Pulling Rachel into her lap she mumbled something Rachel didn't quite make out.

"Quinn what did you say I couldn't hear you." Rachel said looking the blonde in the eye.

"I got into NYU" Quinn smiled as Rachel pulled her into a kiss. "Now you don't have to carry me to New York."

"I love you, Quinn." Rachel smiled laid her head on Quinn's shoulder.

It was Quinn's turn to say five very simple words.

"I love you too, Rachel." Sighing both ladies were happier then they have ever been before.

**I am not sure if this works well but i liked it took awhile to write the letter. I am also looking for someone to read my work before i post it not a beta reader i do that myself but what i need is someone is willing to give me an honest opinion and tell me if that story works or not. **

**As always feel free to review good or bad i can take it i promise**


End file.
